


黑猫男友 エロいNEKO

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence





	1. クロネコ彼氏のxxoo

\- niangniangniangniangniang~

\- ……

 

 

“小鱼干！”王俊凯两眼发亮，张牙舞爪地朝他扑过去。

千玺刚把他接住，就被推开了。

“你以为我会这样吗。”王俊凯冷眼白了他一道，“我要吃Spaghetti。”

 

 

……

 

 

“就是面条吗。我家只有方便面。”

千玺烧水冲面，拿到王俊凯跟前。

他用鼻子嗅了一下。

“太辣了，不吃。”

 

 

……

 

 

跑出去采购，半个小时忙出来的清水下西红柿鸡蛋面。王俊凯只吃了几小口，就说饱了。

 

 

……

 

 

没关系，都会偿还回来的。小猫咪。


	2. 黑猫男友的忍无可忍

千玺一打开房门，就看到王俊凯又在做怪怪的事情。

 

 

他在像猫一样清理着毛皮。

小巧的舌头在皮肤上舔舐着，不过以人类的身形来说，这样的做法只是杯水车薪。

千玺对这个在他家暂住了一个星期都还不愿意洗澡的男……猫，已经忍无可忍。

 

 

“起来！”

懒洋洋躺在沙发上的男子依然对他爱理不理，用头发在胳臂上一阵乱蹭。

千玺实在看不下去了。

“是人的样子就应该洗澡！不要再舔了！”

王俊凯顺着他的声音抬起头，又舔舔嘴角，“什么叫洗澡？”

 

 

……

 

 

“我不脏！”

“不脏也要洗！你这只小懒猫！”

“我已经五岁了！！”

“五岁又怎么样！你给我进去！洗澡！！”

“不！要！我不喜欢水！”

王俊凯手脚并用地抵抗着千玺的力量，小腿从松垮的睡裤下面露出来不停地对着千玺乱蹬。

“你不要管我啊！再弄我咬你了！”

看到他那两颗嚣张的虎牙，千玺气得发恼，揪住王俊凯的后颈把他一把按到了浴缸里。

“唔！”

千玺整个人也跟着栽下去倒在了王俊凯身上。有个硬硬的部分就抵在王俊凯的腿上。

小家伙眯起眼睛，“这是什么东西……”

千玺黑了脸，居然在教训一只猫的时候被弄到**。

“不要看，赶快进去。”

王俊凯突然放开手，黏糊糊地勾住千玺的胳臂，“不想洗澡嘛……”

千玺一边把他的手往下撸，一边找喷淋头，“快脱衣服，我开热水了。”

“你陪我洗。”王俊凯一把抱住他的腰。

“千玺哥哥……”

千玺一下子心跳慢了半拍，手里一僵。

他听到王俊凯软绵绵的声音，觉得有点不对劲，于是勾起王俊凯的下巴，把他的脸抬了起来。

“呜……”

王俊凯半闭着眼睛，脸颊上已经有些潮红，“跟我一起洗啊……”

被细细的水流逐渐打湿的衣裤贴在他单薄的身体上，现显出了肉色，千玺咽着口水，尽量不去看他领口露出的湿润肌肤，然而王俊凯的眼神却更是勾人。不自觉地，他自己已经脱了鞋子，跟着一起迈了进去。

“该死的野猫……”

他一跨进去，直接把王俊凯压到了池底，“你是在对我发情么。”

王俊凯微喘着，眼睛里已经非常迷离。

“不知道……我好热……”

“你是男……公猫啊。”千玺低下头，慢慢脱下王俊凯湿透的底裤，进一步确认这个事实。

一只很成熟的公猫。

已经完全勃起的分身在平坦的下腹上一点点弹跳着，铃口滴着透明的黏液，已经把不太浓密的毛发弄得有些发湿。

王俊凯被这人类的雄性看了个光，心里的小火团烧得更厉害了。

他扭动着身子，不停地挺起腰想往千玺身上贴，“摸、摸我啊，快点……”

王俊凯看到千玺犹豫着不肯动手，脸上露出了受伤的表情，身体发着抖，也不知道是因为情欲太过旺盛，还是被男人的冷漠打击到。

“千玺，抱抱我……”

他无意识地哼叫着对方的名字，颤抖的手胆怯地伸到了千玺的胯下，把那根雄性的器官也扯得露了出来。

千玺压抑着呼吸，眼睁睁忍耐着，而王俊凯在看到他粗壮得有些吓人的东西之后，反而出现了更迷醉的表情，主动爬起来，趴在了千玺身上，然后张开嘴，对着那根就要吞下去。

“喂……”

千喑哑的声音泄出嘴边，手里虽然本能地推开了一下，最终却还是被王俊凯含到了嘴里。

“唔……”

王俊凯一边亲昵地，渴望地吸舔着热喷喷的柱体，一边用手抚慰着自己同样肿胀的地方。感觉到千玺已经兴奋得越来越明显，腰部也随着自己的舔食而动摇着，王俊凯有点开心地发出了呜呜的叫声，舌头更加灵巧地服侍着男人的欲望。

“小猫咪……你很会舔么，好吃吗。”

“嗯……好吃……还想，吃……唔嗯……”

不知道怎么回事，千玺搓揉着王俊凯热烫的身体，开始对他身下的那个地方开始感兴趣。挣扎了一会，他本能地把手探进了王俊凯的腿间，很块摸到了那块酥软的凹陷。

“啊啊嗯……”

王俊凯反应得太过逼真，让千玺更情动了。看着不听话的小猫一下子睡到了自己身上，屁股也随着手指的戳刺一点点绷紧着，有种巨大的猎奇感和成就感正充斥着他的心脏。

“你是想让我碰你的这里吗……”

“呜……”

王俊凯已经苦楚得答不出话，千玺俯身看着他有些泪眼朦胧的脸庞，调整姿势把他的臀部抬了起来。

“就这样进去，可以吗。可能会弄痛你。”

王俊凯此时瘫软得就快直不起腰，可是依然很想被千玺好好地疼爱一番。他已经忍不住想知道和这个男人做爱的滋味。

“你快，快点……我要……”

听见小猫咪露出了哭腔，千玺心里只觉得酥酥麻麻的，用两只手疼惜地把他抱到身上，然后对着王俊凯的耳边又是吻又是舔。就在王俊凯意乱情迷不停地小声呻吟的时候，腿间一直磨蹭着穴口的粗硬物体突然就慢慢挤了进来。王俊凯浑身一抖，马上叫得不成样子。

“啊、啊……进来了……千玺的，好大……”

慢慢退出，然后重新进入，很快加速地顶弄起酸胀的小穴，让王俊凯几乎哭了出来。

“不要，好痛……好痛……”

“可是我觉得……很舒服啊……”千玺同时享受着被性感小猫勾引的满足感和身下被紧密包裹的快意，感觉头皮都在发麻，声音也难得地染上了浓浓的情欲，喷在王俊凯的耳边，让他越发的沉迷于男人的摆布。

“喜欢我就让你吃个够啊，小猫咪。”千玺听着王俊凯呜咽的声音，不停坏心地抱住他的腰往深处猛顶。

“啊嗯……你个死人……不要弄了……”

王俊凯的呻吟越来越虚弱，可是甬道里却更加湿滑，被男人的雄壮一下下尽根送入抽出，小巧的臀部颤抖个不停。

“小凯……”

本来就已经神志不清的王俊凯被男人任性地叫了名字，心里呼啦一下膨胀开来，马上就被吻得不堪重负，嗓子里也变得像在哭泣。

“不要……唔……不喜欢……”

只有主人才可以叫名字的。

王俊凯心里发着酸，身下被男人持续地抽插着，可是终于还是听话地跟着摆动起臀部，呻吟不断加快了频率，眼看就要步入高潮。

“宝贝可以了么，再忍忍就给你……”

“呜……我不……嗯……不行了……”

千玺看着王俊凯饱含泪水的眼眸，逐渐放慢了动作，柔缓地在他的蜜穴里徐徐操弄。

“小猫咪，要到了就告诉我，我要射在你的里面，知道吗。”

王俊凯的腰在他的手里发着抖，抽泣和喘息声断断续续地徘徊在他耳边。千玺听着他已经到了极限的地步，于是不顾王俊凯的不愿意，吻着他，在他体内狠狠地冲击着。

“呜呜……”

千玺夹紧了他的后腰，直到王俊凯在不断的挺送下到达了高潮。

“不要不要……”

男人一而再再而三地在尽头推挤着，王俊凯哭着在后穴痉挛的同时被弄出了不知道第几次的射精，整个身子都彻底垮了。

他伏在千玺身上哽咽着，还没等体内的东西退出，就迷迷糊糊地晕了过去。

 

 

千玺抱着已经丧失意识的王俊凯，企图抬起身子却没有成功，于是想打开水龙头再多泡一会，顺便帮王俊凯清洗身体。他正想把手伸出水面，突然碰到一个毛呼呼的东西。

浴缸的水里漂浮着一根黑色的猫尾巴。

千玺呆了几秒。

 

 

他轻轻地握住了王俊凯后臀冒出的尾巴，被热水泡得湿漉漉的，还在手心里微弱的摆动着。是活的。

“……”

王俊凯不安地在他怀里动了一下。

 

 

三十一岁的千玺，和自己捡的猫做了爱。


End file.
